1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle end gate constructions in general and in particular to a cantilevered center door hatch back construction that is specifically designed to increase the useful space in the rear cargo area of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,565; 6,554,340; 6,019,410; and, Des. 367,463, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse truck bed extender arrangements to increase the usable space in the rear cargo area of a vehicles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical arrangement for extending the rear cargo area of a vehicle.
As most tall SUV owners, and particularly those between 6′ and 6′ 5″, are all too well aware, the majority of SUVs have a standard length cargo bed that is exactly 6′ long, which makes it very uncomfortable for someone having a height in excess of 6′ to sleep in the cargo area of their vehicle particularly if that individual is accustomed to sleeping on their back with their legs stretched out in font of them.
Given the fact that the average height of an American male is in excess of 5′ 10″, there is a large segment of the male population of this country whose height falls in the targeted range of this invention (e.g., 6′ to 6′5″).
Furthermore, within that segment there is an equally large percentage of individuals whose outdoor activities such as hunting, fishing, camping, seasonal firefighting, etc., lend themselves to occasionally utilizing the cargo area of their SUVs for the purpose of sleeping in a dry environment out of the wind and elements.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among the aforementioned segment of the population for a new and improved cantilevered hatch back construction that will extend the useful length of the rear cargo area of an SUV by a minimum of 5″, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.